The End Of Everything
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Don't think you know anything about this story...the plot will shock you...the content will terrify you...the ending...well...i wont say anything. But know this...this story...will take you further into the mind...the real mind, of Jettrooper.
1. Chapter 1

_**Few things about this story!**_

_**1. This story will show what my true mind is made off**_

_**2. The summary is something i made up on the spot!  
**_

_**3. It is first person (My second attempt)**_

_**4. It is M**_

_**This may sound stupid but just in case, if you are squimish and don't like violence or disturbing content, read at you're own risk. Cheesy but i felt i had to say it! **_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

**I do not own TMNT**

* * *

1

Made To Suffer

Ok…Ow. This kind of hurts, my head feels like someone is digging a drill in it and turning it. I clench my teeth to try and lessen the pain, but all it did was give me a dull pain in my gums. I take a breath and try to catch my bearing. Its dark, weird how I'm just noticing that but it is. I turn my head and groan as my neck muscles strain in discomfort. I lift my head up and stretch my neck, and then I noticed my vision just got a little lighter. Oh my god.

My eyes are closed. Nice one dummy.

When I opened my eyes, I saw only one light in the middle of the room, not giving off that much light. But it's enough to see. And what do I see? I dead guy hanging in front of me, hooks impaling his hands, jaw ripped out of its socket. His jaw is freaking gone! What the hell!

I feel the vomit rush up into my throat, and then I spew it all over the place. Where the hell am i! Actually, I don't care, I just want out! I try to move, but I notice my hands were above me and not moving. Looking up, I feel my heart drop when I saw my hands impaled through hooks. That when I finally find my voice and scream at the top of my lungs.

And I screamed alright, I didn't know I could scream that loud, it was actually hurting my ears. But I continued, my eyes kept stopping at the man hanging in front of me, and it made me scream even louder. My screams changed to name callings without me realizing. Screaming Leonardo's name, then Raphael's, then Donatello, then I do something I didn't expect, call April's name, then Casey's. Then I just screamed some random names that I don't even know, I think there was a Phil somewhere in there. I didn't care who came for me, I just wanted out.

I finally stop screaming and calling random names to catch my breath, but the silence made me panic even more. Twisting my head around and see something, anything. But all I see is that damn guy and darkness surrounding me. Then something caught my eye, the man's jaw laying right between me and the guy. That's when my mind literally went to mush.

I closed my eyes and muttered to myself "It's just a dream, it's just a dream wake up Mikey…Wake up wake up wake up"

Opening my eyes, I see I'm still here. My breathing was going fast, fast and hard. That's what she said. God even in the worse situation my mind still acts like a child, but enough of that, now I have to get back to freaking out.

Where are my brothers? Where am I? I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, cause I know I don't do well in situations when I'm freaking out. Calm down Mikey, Calm down. After a minute of deep breathings, I open my eyes and review everything I know.

My hands are impaled thought hooks.

I'm hanging in a dark room.

There's dead guy in front of me.

His jaw is right there.

And it's dark. Did I say that already? I might have. Whatever.

I take a deep breath and look at the guy, noticing more stuff about him. His eye looks like it has just been gouged out. His arm is misshapen, most likely broken. Ok I can't do this, I had to look away, feeling the vomit begin to rise again. I looked around again, making sure it was actually dark around me. It was. Now how did that help me? No idea.

Ok, I need to start thinking of ways to get out of here. Now let's see, I'm hooked and my feet aren't touching the ground. I looked up and saw the ceiling and the chains that the hooks were attached to. They seemed old, like I could pull them and they would break, but that's the thing, how do I pull them? I sigh, there has to be a way to get out of there. Think Mikey think! Boy I could use Donnie right now.

I could use a miracle, I mean if I do manage to get out of here, who knows where this place leads. I could get out of here, walk through a random door and end up face to face with a monster! Highly unlikely but you never know. Well, I have two options, either wait here and maybe someone will come and save me, or try and get out and risk my hand use forever.

I sigh, hoping my brothers well come and save me, I can see it. Leonardo walks in, Donatello takes me off the hooks, and Raphael carries me with dramatic music and doves flying everywhere. What? It could happen. But it won't, I'm just keeping my thoughts on getting out of here. If not then I would end up going crazy.

I give looking at the guy another shot, glance up at him, and so far my stomach feels fine. It's still gross. Then I try the name calling thing again, I shout Leo's name, nothing.

Don.

Nothing.

Raph.

Nothing.

I'm tempted on trying Phil again, but I don't. I sigh, feeling trapped and hopeless. I look around the room yet again, I noticed something when I saw the broken jaw that lay on the floor in front of me. Just something that caught my eye, it was like...neat. Like someone tore it off the man's skull, and places it gently in front of me. It was weird, but I could help but think that way.

I tare my eyes away from the jaw and glance around the room once again, hoping to see something new or different at least, but everything stayed the same, and that made me feel even more uneasy about this place.

Scared?

Yeah I'm scared! I would never admit it in front if my brothers due to the fact that Raphael wasn't so gentle with people when they said they were scared. Like this one time, the four of us were sitting in the main room, it was night time and we decided to watch a horror movie. And a part came up where it made Leo jump like crazy. Raphael kept on that for almost three weeks before finally dropping it.

Excuse me, my mind seems to wander off when I don't realize it, but anyway with me, he called me names, forced me to grow up and face my fears head on. But right now, I'm scared, like...really scared. I don't know where I am **AND**let's not forget I'm alone. No idea where my brothers are.

I think that's what scaring me the most, I feel my heart beating in my chest, so hard that I can actually hear the quiet thumps as my heart bangs inside me. I was never this scared! And when you stand in front if shredder when he's threatening to "exterminate" you, you get pretty scared, but not like this. This is some, hopeless, alone kind of fear.

Like this one time, way back when, I came down with the flu, and it was bad, like to the point where I hurt to move. So my brothers told me to go to my room and rest until I get better. So I did! And I wake up and call Donnie's name for some water, usually the genius would be up in a matter of minutes, but I waited for almost ten minutes before I tried again, and still nothing. So I fight the urge to scream in pain as I stand up and walk out of my room. I looked over the railing and saw the lair was empty. I called my brother's name, but I heard only the echoes of my hopeless cries, an hour passes and they hadn't come back.

Looking back I was dumb, but at the time I faced facts and told myself they disappeared or worse, I must have cried for what felt like hours, because I thought my brothers were dead and I was never going to see them ago, that and the pain in my body also sparked some tears. I tried everything, calling them, calling April, but no one picked up. And I was not up for going top side. So I sat there and wept, then the lair doors opened and guess who walked in.

Yep...my brothers.

I don't think I was ever that happy, hell I was happier than a kid in Christmas day.

Sorry, I'm doing it again, anyway where was i? Oh yeah, the dark and creepy room I was hanging in and that freaking dead guy who is staring at me.

What do I do! Just wait here until someone finds me, or until I **DIE**! But I don't want to die, not yet at least, I mean the wrestling paper view is on in a couple days. It's the match of a lifetime! This somehow helps, thinking to myself that I might actually get out of here and return home.

Some say that when you're minutes from death, although I know I'm not minutes from death, at least I hope not. Anyway they say it helps to think about the happy moments in you're life, like you're family. But thinking of my family only depresses me. Cause like I miss them so much! And I want to see them again, but I don't know if they even know where I'm at. Are they here to? Somehow that thought makes me feel better. I mean I really wish they weren't in the situation I'm in now, but I hope there still here. Cause then if there here, it means they could find me and we can go home.

So yes, I'm my mind, there here. In reality, I have no idea, but I'm sticking with my mind. But if I do end up getting off of these hooks and I try and look for them, and they end up not being here, then I wasted a good couple hours to try and find my brothers that aren't here.

Oh god i have a headache, I just need to stop thinking for a few minutes. I close my eye's tightly and try to empty my mind. But that's what sucks about me, I always have to think, or to talk. I can't go even like, ten minutes without talking. How long has it been since I woke up? Feels like hours, but could be only minute's. What time is it anyway? Wow I try to stop thinking and as I try to stop, I end up thinking.

This is hard.

I don't like this.

But I'd rather take silence then whatever that dude went through. Yeah, the one that's still looking at me. I look into his eyes, or...well…eye. The other one is so jacked up that I don't even know if you could call it an eye. But anyway I stare into his…eye. And what's creepy is it's like…looking at me, like hardcore. Like before he died he decided to just stare at me.

Wait.

He's dead.

Wouldn't his head be looking down if he-He blinked, HE FREAKING BLIKNED! HOLY CRAP! I start freaking out, screaming at the top of my lungs, kicking my legs and trying to get away from him. He just stayed there and looked at me, just kept looking.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" I shout.

I think about and it was kind of unnecessary to say that due to the fact that we're both bound up and facing each other. I close my eyes and turn my head, I stopped freaking out but I rally didn't want to se him looking at me again. "Listen, we can help each other" I say out of instinct, "Could you just please stop staring at me like that" I ask.

Nothing happened.

I was scared to, but I peeked thought on eye, he was still there, and looking at me, but something was different, very different, and i hated it. He was closer. Noticeably closer.

"Please don't hurt me" I say innocently, hoping it would work.

All of a sudden, his moved again, but this time, he was almost an inch from my face. I was to in shock to move, to horrified to speak, too scared to scream. And the man just stared into my eyes, then his head tilted a bit. My heart raced so fast that I'm scared it's going to either explode or just jump out of my chest. I turn my head once again and close my eyes, hoping he would just go away and leave me alone.

Then I feel someone's hand wrap around my jaw and force me to look at him. I open my eyes and his face was much closer to mine now, I saw his mutilated eye as it stared me right in the face. Then the man gave off a ear piercing scream, it was so loud that I could have sworn my vision went out for a second.

Then the screaming stopped, but the man didn't let go of my face. He clenched it tighter, and tighter, and tighter. Ow, this dude is going to break my jaw, just like how his was, oh my god! He's going to rip my jaw off! Holy crap holy crap.

His hand shifts and he sticks his fingers in my mouth, they tasted like four long rotten sticks of garlic. He began to tug on my jaw, I scream in pain. I have to do something fast, or he'll rip my jaw out! There's nothing else to do, I bite down on his fingers and feel the skin tare and the blood enter my mouth. He did the piecing scream once again and removed his hand from my mouth. The man with no jaw held his hand and screeched at me. Then he turned around and ran really weird to the wall. He placed both hands on the wall and jerks his head back, then slams it against the wall. I saw that his skull instantly cracked and caved in. But he still screamed that freaking scream.

Leaned his head back and slammed it back into the wall again, remembered that eye I was telling you about? The mutilated one? Well now it's hanging out of his eye unnaturally. He swiftly looks at me, then turns back to the wall.

Put his head back once again.

I closed my eyes, not able to see anymore.

*Slam*

….

*Slam*

…

*Slam*

*Flop*

I inhale deeply, not wanting to look, but I feel I have to. I opened my eyes and….oh god! His face…Its just…Oh my god.

I don't know why but I feel tears rushing out of my eyes. I don't know why, maybe it's the fact that I've never been so scared in my life, or that my brothers aren't here. But I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

No Way Out

Ok, I'm losing my mind. First, the guy teleports in front of me, then he decides to try and rip my jaw off, then he kills himself, but he should have been already dead. Shouldn't he have been? I can still taste the disgusting blood in my mouth, no matter how much I spit it out. My stomach cringes as my eyes fly past the man, lying down on the ground. Head dented, eye hanging out of its socket, jaw still not there. The sight actually scared Mikey a bit, but not as much as what the man did to him.

I mean how that man could produce such a profound scream. Whoa, Profound? That's a word I don't use a lot, Don would be proud of me. Anyway I can't see how that's possible. But nothing is as scary as the fact that the man has been alive and looking at me since I woke up. I shiver just thinking about it.

I start to feel my hands go numb, is that bad? Probably, right? I mean there are hooks through them, wouldn't I be losing blood?

I look up at my hands and see that they are dry, like someone stopped the bleeding before I woke up. Ok wait, if they brought me to die, then why would they stop the bleeding in my hands? I mean wouldn't they not stop the blood so I could die quicker? That must mean…that they don't want me to die. So…wow…I'm confused.

Am I supposed to get out of this? If so then how? I mean if I'm supposed to then shouldn't they have made it a little easier? I guess it's possible I could get out of here, but…HOW?

I feel my headache begin to form again, I close my eyes and try and calm myself down.

Ok Mikey, let's just get back to the basics.

Where are you?

No idea.

How did you get here?

No idea.

Are you're brothers here?

Possibly, not sure.

Are you going to die?

Most likely.

I sigh and focus on the first question. I open my eyes and look around the room, the walls were dark, but I could see a little bit of them, no door from what I see. No light switch, but the small light that hung from the ceiling was on, how? No idea, but it didn't give off much light.

Anyway concrete beneath me, rock walls, one vent on the ceiling. That's about it, other than that just a lot of cobwebs and spiders. Yuck, I see one. Gross.

I sigh, not because of sadness, although I am sad, not because of fear, although I am scared, but out of boredom. Is that weird? I mean I could die here, but I'm still bored, couldn't they have put a TV in here of something? I'm so spoiled.

*Sigh*

Umm…I don't know what to say. Or think actually.

I kind of don't want to think about that guy anymore, don't want to think I might die, don't want to think that my brothers aren't here. So what to think about?

I watched Mary Poppins recently and the part where she's singing in the cartoon world. It's the only part I remember, but she said that saying a special word well help you say something when you have nothing to say. I never believed it, but what the hell right? Nothing better to do. I clear my throat.

""

…

Ok that didn't work, thanks Mary…thanks for ruining my childhood.

Ok enough fooling around, I have to find a way to get off these freaking hooks. I could just rip them off, it would hurt like hell, and I might not be able to use my hands anymore, but I'd be off. Nah, I don't think I could do that anyway, if I hated pain then why would I cause myself like the worst pain ever.

No, I have to think of something else.

Come on Mikey, you're the one that would usually get us out of bad situations, they might not be good ones, but you'd get out. Not like Don, he gets us out unharmed. And Leo, well he doesn't even get us into a situation for us to get out of. I want them here, badly.

No….I don't want them here….I need them here.

"Guys" I say softly.

God I can't do this by myself…even if I do get out of here, or if I don't, I can't do this by myself. I close my eyes tightly, feeling a wave of tears begin to form. I bit my lip and sniff in, trying to man up. Well, if my brothers are here, then I need to get out of these damn hooks and find them.

Who hooks? Someone tell me that? Who hooks someone's hands and expect them to escape? Maybe I'm supposed to injure my hands to the point where I can't use them anymore. Makes sense. Kind of. Ok I need to think, I look up at the chains again, I move my fingers, they weren't the strongest, but they moved. I try to get the strongest grip on the hook as I can, then without really thinking I swing my legs.

I bring my legs back and then hard forward again, I'm getting some air. Now what and I going to do? As I think, I feel the wall behind me brush against my ankle. At first I was surprised, then I grinned. Swinging my legs forward, then jerked them back as high as I can. I feel them both land flat on the wall, I strain to keep them up there, my hands scream in pain, but I ignore them and manage to keep myself up.

Ok…ok…ok this is hard, I feel every muscle in my arms and legs work all at once. I take short sharp breaths and clench my teeth to keep myself up. Ok I have to think fast or I'm going to fall and it's going to hurt like hell. I look at the hooks and see my hands near each other.

I let out a weird sound, it was kind of like a laugh and a cough. But anyway I watch my hands start to shake as they strain to keep me up. I move my hands and actually manage to wrap my fingers around the other hook. I smile and held it as tight as I could, then begin slowly sliding my palm out of the hook.

"Get out of there" I say softly as it traveled up the hook.

I feel my legs shaking massively, then start to go numb. No no no no no NO! I yelp as my legs buckled and my body flew down and swung massively forward, I scream as I feel my hand slid back into the hook and even pull a little, tearing more skin. I swing limply for a second, thinking of how stupid that idea was.

I need to start thinking outside the box. I almost jump when I feel something wet hit my nose. I shake my head to get the liquid off my nose, oh god.

ACHOO!

Bless me.

Anyway I look up and see a large hold in my hand, hook still protruding through it. Then I see blood fall from my hand and land on my face. GAH, I got it in my mouth!

I shook away the blood and thought hard about how to get out of here. No way am I trying what I just did again. That was too painful AND made matters worse. I clench my teeth to try and lessen the newly formed pain in my hand.

Come on Mikey, there has to be a way. I haven't been this stuck ever since that one time when Raph and I got stuck in the tunnels. We were out patrolling and foot ninjas tried to ambush us, but we quickly got away by getting in a man hole. Bad part was that we weren't in a familiar part of town. So we were trapped. Raph kept telling me that we would find a ladder and get out, but the weird thing was. There we're no ladders!

Like all the ladders decided to go away right when me and Raph got stuck. After walking for literally hours, we gave up and slept in the sewers. IN THE SEWERS! Just imagine you're bed, Ok? Now imagine you're bed if it were made of rock, Ok? Now imagine you're bed if it were made of rock with a creek of flowing water underneath you.

Well sleeping in the tunnels was about ten times worse than that, but we slept. Hey, you would sleep anywhere if you were tired enough. When we woke up we continued down the tunnel, stomach's growling in hunger.

Then Raph noticed a cut in the wall. Perfectly matched his sai, he told me he thrashed it when he was mad at Leo. Then he took off down the tunnel, I tried my best to keep up with him, but that dude was fast. Then he stopped abruptly and I slammed right into him.

"Watch it will ya?" I can hear Raph's voice say it as if he were in the room.

"Sorry bro" I said to him.

Then it got all silent.

"Mikey" His voice was so calm, "We're home"

The conversation played out as if it happened two seconds ago. I looked around and noticed I wasn't standing in the tunnels with Raph. It made my heart cringe.

We stood there for what felt like hours before we went inside, Don was in there, hugged from worry and called Leo, telling him that we were back at the lair.

But throughout that time me and him were stuck, I always had him, and he promised me that everything would get better, but now? All I have is me, myself and I. I try to tell myself that everything will get better, but I don't believe it, I need to hear it from my brothers.

"I miss you guys" I say softly.

OK! Let's get back to reality.

…

Ok I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I'm just hanging here, thinking of ways to get off these hooks and recalling old memories which make me feel even worse right now. My palm gives off a dull pain as I continue hanging here. Screw it! I'm just going to rip through them, it's really my only option. I look up at my hands and watch my palms as I bring my legs up, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Then I take my leg and jerk them down hard, feeling my palms tug. I clench my teeth as a new pain forms and replaced the dull one. I start breathing short sharp breaths, trying to make the pain stop.

But I have to do keep doing it, this time I did it without thinking, just take my leg and slam it down, making the new pain even worse, but it's not getting anywhere. I look up and think to myself.

Holy crap this one is going to hurt, but I just may get out of this. I try and hook my fingers around the hook as best as I could again, my heart is beating a hundred times faster, I know this is going to hurt like hell, but I have to do it.

I take a deep breath, Come on Mikey.

"Come on Mikey, you can do this"

Screw it, I do a pull up with the hooks and slowly strain my body to move up between the hooks. Fiery pain course through my body, I feel the blood fall from my palm and run down my legs. I clench my teeth and stop pulling myself up, now just trying to keep myself up here.

Holy crap I'm going to be sore.

Anyway I look up, teeth clenched, every muscle in my body screeching for mercy, wounds on palms getting bigger.

Ok, I have to do it, I have to.

Without thinking, no hesitation, I let my body drop, sky rocketing back to hanging at such a speed that my hands just might rip off. I close my eyes and ready myself for the pain.

Then I stopped, back to a hanging position, white hot pain progress's its way up through my arms and into my body. I scream in pain, well I do scream in pain, but most of it is just because of pure anger. My hands are still hooked.

"OH COME ON!" I scream.

How the hell am I supposed to get out of this!

I franticly look around the room in search for anything, more of my blood spills out onto my nose, I shake it off and continued looking around the room. That dead guy is still lying there, his jaw is also still there. But that's not going to help me. Then I see it, the hooks. The dead guys hook. They weren't that far from me. Then I get the idea.

Nice thinking Mikey.

I smile as I take my legs and swing them back, then forward, then back, then forward again. I repeat this progress until I get high enough. Then once my feet brush against the hook, I swing them back, then hard forward, I lift them up and actually manage to rest my foot on hook, first try, avoiding damage. I make this weird noise as I try and get the other on the hook, then as I rest it on there, it rubs painfully against the sharp edge of the hook, slicing through the skin, but it was just a little cut.

I cough out a laugh as I see my feet resting on the hooks. Then I look up at my hooks and notice my palms are bleeding little more. I have to be fast. I swing my hands and manage to get my fingers around the other hook. I hold the hook as tightly as I can and then begin to try and inch my palm through the hook.

It's working!

My palm slowly moves through the hook as I edge it further and further. "Come on" I say softly. Then I can't wait, as my palm gets closer and closer, I clench my teeth and jerk my palm out of the hook. I inhale sharply with the unexpected pain. I take a couple deep breaths, then look at my hand, finally off the hook, gaping hole in the palm.

I smile, knowing that this was going to work.

Then I feel as the hooks my feet are on get lower and lower. I look, Oh god, NO!

The hook broke from the ceiling and sent me swinging back, feet hitting the wall. I scream as my palm that's still hooked gives off an excruciating pain. I take my other hand and reach up and grab my hooked hand, feeling the blood rush out of my palm. I groan as I stop swinging, but my palm still giving off short and sharp pains.

I let my other hand drop to my side. Only me, only I can go from being hooked through two palms, then to one. Wow, Raph wouldn't let me hear the end of that one.

Great, now what am I going to do?

I look up and look at the chain, then I got it. I ready myself, ignoring the pain. I reach my arm up and wrap my fingers around the chain. Then once again, pull myself up. My feet kick under me as I strain every muscle to get my body up there.

Once my body reached up past the hook, I tighten my grip on the chain and then focus on my hand that's hooked. I slowly inch it closer and closer off the hook. Ok I can't keep this position for much longer, screw going slow.

I brace myself and move the hand faster thought the hook, just as It reached the top, I jerk it out of the hook, I feel my body start to fall and reach for the other hook. I hang there for a second, hanging onto the chain, not wanting to fall hard to the floor. But my arm muscles screamed in pain as I tried to keep myself up there.

I feel my hands slowly start too slid down the chain, what the hell, can't be any worse right? I let go of the chain and feel as the hook painfully tears though my skin and travels up most on my arm, I scream at the unexpected pain. It rips out of my skin as I plummet into the ground. I laid there limp as I hit the ground, not wanting to move, feeling every muscle in my body throb, my palms were numb, which was good I guess, and my arm had a huge tear from my wrist to my elbow. That I knew I needed to get fixed soon or it would get really bad.

But not right now, now I'm just too much in pain to even think. So I'm not going to, I'm just going to lay here. Hell and maybe even die from blood loss.

But hey.

At least I'm off those hooks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunting

Get up Mikey.

Get up.

But I don't want to get up, I'm in so much pain, I feel like death.

But I have to get up, I'll die here if I don't move.

But not moving sounds really good right now.

My arm's feeling like they've just been torn apart, I feel them throbbing, feeling my muscle's hit my skin as they throbbed. I clench my teeth to try and lessen the pain, but nothing is working. Can I just lay here and die? I'm going to die anyway, why can't I just die right now. Get it over with.

…

No.

I have to, I have to go find my brothers. If there even freaking HERE! But I have to look don't I? I turn my head and look at the dead thing on the ground next to me, his head is like right next to mine. But I'm to hurt to be afraid. I reach my good arm around me and grab the guy's shirt, it took some time but I managed to rip his shirt off. So many jokes run through my head.

Anyway I take the shirt and rip it in half, then take one half and rip it again, I take the longer half and slowly and carefully wrap it around my forearm. I tie it in a knot, close my eyes, the jerk my hand back, tightening the knot.

I almost scream as I feel the sudden white hot pain race through my arm. I groan a bit as I secure the knot. Hopefully that will stop the bleeding. I take the smaller pieces of fabric and wrap them around my hands, covering the holes. Mainly to stop the bleeding, and I know that if I didn't cover it, it would play with the hole.

I would, I would end up sticking my fingers in it and cover my eyes but look through the holes. It's amazing what could take my focus away. As I tighten the fabric around my wrist, I lift myself up to a sitting position, moving my hands and carefully moving my arm, making sure that I can still move them.

I look down at the guy and notice something on his chest.

A tattoo.

"Holy crap" I say softly.

The foot clan symbol.

The guy had it tattooed on his chest. What does that mean? Was he a foot ninja? Was this the work of the Shredder? But…why would he put his own ninja's in this?

I begin to feel my brain hammer against my head, the dull ache that I endure as I asked myself questions. I shake my head and quickly stand up, realizing that standing up wasn't such a good idea. My vision goes blurry and I begin to feel dizzy, I place my hand on the wall, the sharp sting that rolled up my arm was tolerable, but this nausea wasn't. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes, waiting until each small pain went away on my body.

My arm still hurt like hell.

Wrists were bearable.

Nausea was kicking my ass though.

If I stay here to try and get rid of my nausea, I would be here for a while. I open my eyes and look around the room. Noticing something unusual.

I look on the ground and feel my heart rate rise through the roof in fear, sweat formed on my neck, my breathing quickens, and I'm sure if I had hair on the back of my neck, they would be standing.

The 'foot ninja's' body was gone. But that's not the part that got me, it's the fact that he's standing on the other side of the freaking room, facing the corner.

I stare in absolute shock and terror. I don't even know what to do, just sneak past him? Oh my god he's standing right there, facing the corner. What the hell, what the hell, what the hell.

I literally feel my inside burning in fear, and the more I stare at him, the more my sanity drops, I can actually feel my sanity leaving my body. Is that even possible? No idea, but I feel it.

I feel my shell hit the wall, the soft thud it made roared through the room, sounding like an explosion to me. I close my eyes in fear, not knowing why I closed my eyes, closing my eyes in probably the worst thing I could do right now. He could be standing right in front of me and I wouldn't know it.

I feel the sweat from my forehead slide down my face, past my eye and stop at the corner of my mouth. I can hear my heart beating in my chest. My insides were melting in terror, I don't want to open my eyes.

Ah screw it.

I jerk my eyes open, vision slightly blurry at first, but after it focused, I see the man/whatever else it could be still standing in the corner. I breathe in relief, but still fear for my life. Then I see his head twitch, then slowly, very slowly, turn.

My heart rate drops, ghastly whiteness spreads across my face, stricken into silence, arms spread out on the wall's, stomach turned to ice.

The head turns slowly, followed by the body, then stops, upon seeing me. The creature/man/whatever else it could be stares at me. His face changed, his god damn face is freaking different. Mikey liked the other face, this face, mouth looked like just a straight line, eye's as if there were no eye lids, a sickly white color across his face.

He stares at me, I stare at him. The death like gaze he gave me, I can feel it sucking all of my emotion out of me. All my happiness, all my dreams, just…everything. I feel like I'm not in my own body, I feel like this isn't real. It continues to stare at me, I feel tears begin to fall out of my eyes.

Tears of pure horror. My blood feels cold, like icy water is running through my body.

I stop my thoughts as I see the thing twitch, then it puts one foot in front, then drags the other foot ahead, as he's moving his feet, his body is doing this weird twitching movement.

I want to run, I want to cry, hell I want to die. But I'm completely frozen in fear as he inched closer and closer, still doing the freaky twitching.

The tears continue to fall out of my eyes, feeling the salty wetness roll down my face and enter my mouth, the salty taste lands on my tongue and I feel my taste buds erupt in a salty flavor. Out of complete fear I open my mouth and make this really weird noise, it sounded like a cough and a 'huh'.

It stopped, dead center of the room. I'm too scared to close my mouth, so I leave it open like an idiot, but I didn't care. I didn't care about much at that point.

It stayed in its position and continued to stare at me. I can't hear my heart beating anymore, I can't hear my own breathing, I can't hear anything. My head throbs, like it's going to explode any minute. I can't tell if my nausea is still there. I can't fell anything actually, like my entire body went numb in fear.

His face twitched, then I felt my heart literally burst when a small smile grew on his face, then everything changed in a flash. Like I switched rooms in a millisecond.

My eye's flicker around the new surroundings, it was the same room, but what was inside made me want to end my life.

The man still standing in the center.

Leonardo hanging behind him, hook impaled through the eye, stomach ripped open, it was empty where his inside should have been, leaving a hallow shell of his former self.

Master Splinter, sitting in the corner, looked like he was holding a something. I feel my eye's slowly inch open in horror, seeing himself lying in his father's hands, but as a kid.

Donatello laying on the floor, lower half of his body was missing, leaving his small intestines laying all over the floor, sai impaled through his fore heard.

Raphael, standing in the corner, arms wrapped around his own chest, muttering something under his breath.

"It's not real…It's not real…the face…the…face of a dead angel…" Then he burst out in laughter, "its face's…its fu*king face…the flesh of the tiny children…the children…crying for their mothers, begging for mercy"

I don't even want to watch anymore, but I feel like something's making me watch. Then a grisly smile formed on Raph's face, it looked like he held his breath, his head started shaking a bit, his green skin became noticeably red, his eye's grew bigger and bigger, shaking more intensely. After what felt like hours of watching, I watched the blood as it started running down from his eye, I let out a cry of despair. Blood started rushing out of his eyes, then his head jerked.

He fell to the ground faster than a ragdoll, blood running out of his eyes and mouth. "PLEASE" I finally gather the courage to speak.

"It's ok little Michelangelo" I hear, look and see Master Splinter patting little me on the head. "You're troubles will soon be over" Then I watch a Splinter grabbed little me by the neck and lifts me off the ground, takes his other hand and place it on top of my head, then jolted it to the right, little me's head looked to the right unnaturally. Splinter dropped little Mikey, I feel my heart cry in sadness as little me hit the ground.

Master splinter leaned his head against the wall and started humming.

I looked back at the thing as it stayed standing in the center. His face unchanged, smile grew larger, unnaturally large.

Then everything changed in a flash, the room went back to the way it was, and the thing disappeared. But I didn't move, I was still stricken in fear to move a single limb.

I wanted out of this room, I wanted out of this dream. My sanity lowers every minute I'm in this place. I finally begin to feel my limbs again, but I let them go numb. I feel my feet slide across the floor as my shell grinds against the wall, making an odd noise.

Then I feel myself touch the ground, arms slouching to my sides. I don't think I'll ever get that sight out of my head, my thoughts haunted by what just occurred. I look around the room, not knowing what to do.

It feels like everything's getting to me, I bring my knee's up to my chest, wrap my arms around my legs, bury my face in my arms and start crying.

Not in sadness.

But in fear.

In spine tingling, hate dropping, brain numbing fear.

…

I fear the dark, you don't understand, I absolutely hate the dark, I mean there have been times at night when the power went out in the lair, which happened a lot believe it or not, and I sat in my pitch black room, sitting on the ground, much like I'm doing right now. Softly crying, but not wanting my brothers to hear me or they'll think I'm a huge baby, which I am not a baby.

Let's see you try and take on a huge crowd of foot ninja's, while the Shredder is creepily watching you. Older brother almost unconscious and the apartment you're in on fire. Yeah, not so easy. If I were a big baby, I would have ran away, but no, I stayed and fought like a lion. The only reason I'm sitting here crying my eyes out right now, is I'm so haunted by what just occurred.

I look up slowly and examine the dimly lit room, seeing the four hooks that hung eerily in the center. I'm alone, but yet, I still feel like there are eyes on me. Like when you're sitting in a classroom and you're talking, and you see the teacher look over at you and you look away to try and convince the teacher that you weren't taking, you can't see the teacher, but you still feel there eye's on you. That's how I feel right now.

I need to get out of this room, I just need to get out and run. I don't care where, just run. I place my hands flat on the ground and carefully push myself up without causing to my harm to my arm and wrists. I stand straight up and feel the nausea hit me right away. I catch my balance and take a couple deep breaths, closing my eyes and clenching my teeth.

God this sucks, I feel like fainting and I can't get that god damn creatures face out of my head. It's like glued to my brain and there's no way of getting it out. I shake my head and open my eyes, not giving a damn about the nausea, I look around the room and begin to walk, stop in the center and look around for a door, my eye's sweep past something that looks like a door.

I walk up to it and feel it with my hands, my skin gets warm with relief as I feel a door knob. "Thank god" I say in almost like a hum. I grab it and twist it, the door jerks out and I let go, I ponder for a second, if I should really go out there, I mean…is it safe out there? Well it isn't safe in here?

Whatever.

I tapped the door and watched it slowly creak open. The outside looked like a dark and abandoned, I stepped out of the room and look around, at first I see a sign that had the words 'Children's ward'.

A hospital?

I'm in a freaking hospital?

What the hell is going on?

Ugh, calm down Mikey, calm down, just find you're brothers and get the hell out of this nightmare.

I looked down the hallway and noticed something on the wall. Large letters splattered across the wall. I slowly walk up to it, keeping my guard up. Before I read the letters, I notice a key hanging on a string in front of the words.

I examine the key, then reach up and wrap my fingers around the single key, I yank it down, then hear a large metal hitting stone noise. I feel my heart leap out of my stomach as I turn and see a large blockade block the hallway. I catch my breath and stare at the blockade. What the hell just happened? I turn back to the words and read them.

_**The answers you search for will be found in the security office**_

Great, now where the hell is the security office. I look and see a conveniently placed map hanging on the wall. I grin as I walk up to it and study the map, I see the big red dot that signified that I was here. I take my finger and travel down the line and stopped at the security office.

"It's right down the hallway" I say to myself.

Then my heart drops, my head slowly turns toward the hallway where the security office is and sees the blockade.

"You've got to be kidding me" I say softly.

I focus back on the map and try to find and alternate route to the security office. My skin turned cold, there was another route, all the way around the freaking hospital. My arms slouch down to my side and I back away from the map.

Could this get any worse?

I look down at the key in my hand and notice the black tag that hung off of the chain with the key. What's that supposed to mean? Ugh I have no idea.

Well…I have a long journey ahead of me, I guess I better start walking.

I clench the key in my hand and start moving along down the opposite hallway, away from the blockade. I look around at the room's as I pass, seeing the door's closed, I walk up to each one and jiggle the door knob, but each one were locked.

Then I thought about, took the key and slid it into the door, after a minute of trying to turn it, it didn't budge. I sighed and just ignored the doors, looking down and walking across the cold ground. I turn the hallway and stare down the empty hallway.

…You know…I think it would have helped if I actually grabbed the map. I turn back around and start heading down the hallway with the blockade, but stop, staring in fear.

Down the hallway, I see s small child, no older than seven, standing there, looking at the blockade. I don't know what to do, I feel all the blood rush to my feet.

I cough, "L-little girl" I call out to her.

She didn't respond at first, I thought about just turning around and walking away, but as I went to turn, I see the little girl slowly turn around. I feel my insides turn to ice as the little girl turns and faces me. We stare at each other for a minute before she slowly lifts her and points at me.

I feel my hand twitch.

"Daddies home" The girl said.

I freeze, noticing something.

She isn't pointing at me.

She's pointing behind me.

At that time I feel a warm gust of air brush past the back of my neck, like…a breath.

I feel my limbs go numb again, the blood boiling inside my skin. I…I don't know why, but I have to.

I slowly turn my head, seeing the little girl leave my sight, the wall next to me, then what was behind me.

My hate rate dropped at the sight of the creature standing right behind me. I breathe out, continued to breathe out, like all of my breath was being sucked out of me.

His eye's unchanged, boring at hole through me. I stare completely froze at him. Then a voice in my head helped me snap out of my trance, I kick my feet below me and thrust myself down the hallway, pumping energy through my legs and up to my brain.

I don't want to look behind me, but when have I not done something when I was told not to. I glance behind me and see the creature running for me.

I let out a girly scream and force myself to go faster. I look at the end of the hallway and see a door to the left, it was different, strangely different. All the normal doors were just blue, but this one. This one was blue, but looked as if someone splashed black pain on it.

Then I remembered the key. The black tag.

It could just be coincidence, and if I stop and try to open the door only to find out that it didn't work, the creature would surely kill me. Is it a risk I'm willing to take.

Meh, what the hell. I'm most likely going to die anyway.

I take the key, halt myself in front of the door and quickly jam the key in the door. I close my eyes and turn the key.

My heart jumped with relief as it turned sharply and the door knob unlocked. I quickly opened the door, yanked the key out of the hole, ran inside and slammed the door shut. I quickly locked the door back up and caught my breath, continuing to lean up against the door, expecting to feel the creature slam up against the door.

But I felt nothing.

Nothing happened.

I hear nothing.

I feel nothing.

I open my eyes and see I made it into the room unharmed. I breathe out in relief and looked down at the key.

"Turtle?"

I freeze, the sudden voice was eerily familiar, and I turn around slowly and see the Hun.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Feeling of Death

I feel an icy chill run down my spine at the sight of Hun, but what I didn't expect is seeing him tied down in a doctor's chair. I stare in a mixture of confusion and fear, not knowing which one to feel.

"What are you doing here?" He shouts, startling me half to death.

"I...I don't know" I tell him.

He stares at me, the staring is really freaking me out, I feel my insides turn in fear at the look he gave me.

"Where are we?" Hun asked.

I hesitate on answering him, I really don't want to be near him, all the crap he's put us through didn't really sit well in my stomach, I start thinking about leaving the room, but that would mean taking my chances with that freaky dude out there. Yeah, rather stay with Hun then that dude.

"Hello! Answer me Damnit!" Hun shouted.

"Screw you!" I yell, feeling anger begin to take control.

"Listen you piece of shit, you better let me the hell out of this god damn chair before I get out and rip you're god damn head off!" Hun screamed.

My anger is replaced with fear, I turn away and go for the door out of here, but he stops me.

"Wait"

I stop, not wanting to hear a single word he says, but I stop anyway.

"Listen…we got off on the wrong foot…just…hear me out" Hun said.

I feel a bunch of things in my body, but trust wasn't one of them, but I turn around and look at him, "Go on"

"I don't know where we are…you don't know where we are, and I'm sure you're just as scared as I am" Hun stated, "But…we don't have to be alone, you can let me out of this chair, and we can help each other out"

I take in everything he said, was he really up for helping me?

"I mean, I've seen you fight…you fast! Like…really fast…and I'm pretty big, so we would make a pretty good team" Hun said.

"A good team?" I spat, "You mean team up with you and forget the years of crap you put us through?"

"I know…but just know that I never meant any of that stuff…I just did that because Oroku had me do that stuff for him" Hun sounded innocent, like not himself. I don't like it, but I shouldn't just leave him here.

"I don't know…"

"Please Michelangelo, I'm begging you…I'll help you"

He begging me? Ok…this is weird, Hun begging me to let him out? And he just randomly burst out on me like that…I mean, I've known this guy for years and I haven't known him to burst out like that…it has to be this place, something about this place is getting to all of us.

I sigh, "Fine"

Hun's face changed from worry to relief, I look around the room for something to get him out, my eye's sweep across a table, then a cabinet. I went to the cabinet and opened it, revealing several cutting tools, but one caught my eye.

A meat cleaver.

I smile as I wrap my hand around the wooden handle and yank it out. I held it for a second, then went to Hun. I walked behind him and saw his hands tied together by ropes. Should I really let him out? Would he actually help me? He might, guess I better find out, I just have to keep my eye on him.

I begin to cut through the rope, slowly watching it split apart. Then I jerked it down and the two half's of the rope broke, falling to the ground. Hun moved his hand's in front of him and rubbed his wrists, he stood up and backed away from the chair.

There was an awkward silence before Hun started speaking.

"Thanks" He said.

I was hesitant, my fear slowly rose at the thought of him standing next to me. I tighten the grip of the cleaver, "Don't mention it"

"Are you're brothers here?" Hun asked.

I didn't understand why he wanted to know, "I don't know…I woke up alone" I say without mentioning the foot ninja.

"Same here"

We both turn around and see the same thing, a glass window, two tiny squares cut out of the glass. A large balance scale was behind it, one level with one of the square, the other one was too low.

"What the hell?" Hun said.

I watched Hun walk up to it and place his face on the window, "There's a key there" Hun said loudly. He looked back at me and I looked at the door near him. I walked up to it and turned the door knob, it was locked. "Well I guess we know what door the key opens" I say. "Yeah but how do we get the key?" Hun asked.

I walk next to him and look through the glass, examining the balance scale, "Easy, we just have to find something to put on the scale and we'll get the key…It has to be something heavy" I tell him. "What about that cleaver" He asked.

Upon looking at the blade, then the square, it was obvious that it wouldn't fit. I sighed and looked around the room, then I remembered. When I was being chased, I could have sworn I saw some pieces of rocks lying around the floor.

"I think there are rocks outside, we could use those to tip the balance" I tell Hun. He responded with a weird nod. I look at him, then go to the door, feeling an odd feeling in my gut. I stop at the door and think about it, What if the creature is still out there? Could he be-

My thought was cut off abruptly by a forceful hand slamming my head into the door. I stand dazedly for a millisecond before hitting the ground hard. A hand grips around my neck and I am thrown through the air, my head hit the wall weird and I land on my wounded arm, feeling the searing pain travel up my arm. I finally find my voice and scream in pain.

I look up and see Hun standing over me, smiling.

"Foolish turtle! You actually thought I was going to help you? You're just as worthless as I thought you were" Hun said in a terrifying voice.

He grabbed my leg and lifts me off the ground, as I hang upside down, my head feels about ready to blow up, my hands drop down above my head and I hang limply. He sends his large fist in my face, causing my lip to connect painfully with my tooth, scraping it and tearing the skin. He then launches me into the cabinets, they cave in as I make contact. I fell on the counter, then rolled off onto the ground.

I feel every inch of my body up in flames, my brain hammered against my head unnaturally, my arm sending white hot pain into my body. I place my hands on the ground and cough out, seeing the blood leave my mouth. I wipe it away then try to stand up. I clench onto the ledge of the counter and manage to pull myself up. But as I turn around, I see Hun standing, the chair he was in was now in his hands, and flying straight toward me.

I feel the wood smash against my head and shoulder, smashing into pieces and sending me to the ground once again. I'm in too much shock to think, too much in pain to move or speak. I just lay there, gagging on the blood that flooded my mouth. I feel him grab my foot and start dragging me toward somewhere.

He sets me down and kneels next to me, "Now…I have no idea where I'm at…whose doing this to me…but I'm going to find out…now that doesn't mean that I don't hate you…I said I would do anything to see you four dead…and I'm sticking to it" Hun said, I noticed the meat cleaver in his hand, that sends waves of fear into my throbbing brain.

He grabs my arm and lifts me up, then slams the arm on the table. I cringe in pain, feeling his fingers tightly holding on to my upper arm.

"If you're brothers are really hear, I'll make sure they know what happened" Hun said.

I didn't have time to respond, all I knew was that a new level of pain washed through my body, a pain that I had never experience before. I didn't need to find my voice to start screaming, my vocal cords strained as my screaming grew louder and louder. He lets go of my arm and I fall to the floor, feeling every inch on my body numb.

I lay silent, breathing abnormally, feeling my heart bounce in my chest. My brain was telling my body to stop being in pain, but for once, I didn't think this pain would ever go away. It was still as prominent as the sun on a sunny day.

I feel Hun's hand wrap around my neck, but less painfully this time, I feel my feet slide across the floor as he drags me to the wall. He allows me to rest against the wall as he bends down in front of me.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to this turtle, but I have to…hand it to you" Upon finishing, he held up a severed hand, my body freezes in fear, "You were a big help"

I stared at the hand, the green hand. I almost feel the vomit I had left travel up to my throat. Hun stands up and walks away from me. I look down at my arm, seeing a bloody stub where my hand was supposed to be.

"NO!" I manage to scream, my voice sounded hoarsely and unnatural. Hun looks back at me and I watch him, he smiles as he stuffs my hand through the tiny square, it didn't look like it was going to fit, but he squeezed it in there. The balance beam shot down and the opposite end shot up to the square. Hun reached his hand through the small square and grabs the key.

I shift my feet and end up flopping on the ground, I reach my good hand toward him and scream. Pleading him not to do this. He just looked back at me and smiled as he slid the key into the door. I didn't have much of a choice, nor was it a good idea, but it was worth a shot.

"KILL ME" I scream.

He freezes, slowly looking back at me.

"Please…just kill me…I don't want to live anymore" I say softly.

I can see it in his face that he felt pity for me, or maybe just joy. But he stops what he was doing and slowly walks to me, kneeling down near me.

"Is the turtle giving up?" Hun says mockingly.

"Just do it…I can't take it anymore" I say innocently.

Hun stays silent, "You're choice" He said.

He moves his hands to grab my neck, when I feel his palms touch my neck, I wrap my fingers around the piece of wood from the chair and force it deep into Hun's neck. Instantly feeling the blood wash over my arm, Hun's eye's shoot open as he stares at me in shock.

"YOU LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH" I scream as I yank it out and force it into his neck again. He slowly starts teetering, then hits the ground, I find the strength to push myself up and on top of him, taking the wood piece and shoving it deep into his chest. I take it out and ram it back into his chest, I do this several more times, seeing his foot ninja shirt soaked with his blood. The blood floods up to his mouth and flows down his cheek.

I slam it into his chest one last time before throwing the piece of wood into the wall. I fall off of him and sit on the floor, sliding away from the choking and dying Hun. I couldn't bring himself to watch Hun slowly suffered, so I looked away and allowed the fresh wave of moist tears fell from his eyes. Feeling no sympathy for the dying man, but sympathy for myself.

I…I don't feel like me…I feel like someone else…someone scary…someone that I don't like. It got quiet as my hand continued sending burst of pain through my arm. I didn't want to, but I glanced at Hun and saw him completely still. I look away from the dead Hun and wiped the tears from my face.

I need to get out of here and find something to stop the blood from gushing out of my stub. I quickly find my way to my feet and swayed in place for a second. The nausea crept on my like a ninja, no pun intended.

My vision grew blurry, head felt like much. It didn't help but I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. After a minute of darkness, I staggered to the door and saw the key was still in the lock. I held my stub between my bicep and armpit, feeling the blood roll down my body.

I turned the key and the door swung open. I walked out, feeling sick to my stomach, everything seemed to have dropped in my head at that exact moment, images haunting my memory, I felt like there was twine sewn through my lips, refraining me from speaking. I feel anger, nothing but searing anger boiling in my stomach.

This wasn't a game anymore, trust was thrown out the door, safety had been gone, sanity was quickly leaving my body. I felt nothing of my former self what so ever. The fun loving, trouble making, happy go lucky prankster everyone once knew.

Gone.

With no trace left.

I feel dead. Dead to the world.

Like I'm walking around, but no one can see me.

Hear me.

Like no one even knows I exist.

Walking down the hallway, I see a set of doors, leading to god knows where. But I look on the wall and see a sign marked 'Kitchen'. I instantly follow the sign, skidding my hand against the set of doors as I passed them. My hand continued losing blood, I felt noticeably numb, I look down at my skin and see a sickly pale color. I needed to hurry before I pass out and die.

I see the kitchen and quicken my pace, then it happened.

I stop in front of the kitchen and stared down the hallway, seeing one of the doors slowly swing open on its own. I expect to feel icy chills running down my spine, but I feel nothing. I exhale when I saw the little girl from earlier creep out of the door. She stops and turns, facing me.

We stared at each other for a minute or two. Then a whisper.

"Fuck off"

I then step into the kitchen and quickly spotted the stove. I walked up to it, grabbed a pan from the sink, feeling no strength what so ever. I set the pan down and turn the stove on, leaning against the counter to wait for the pan to heat up.

I…I really just said that. Oh my god, I never said the F word, I mean I never even cursed. Once I said Dammit in front of Leo on accident and he almost slapped me. Of course he didn't but he got really upset. He took me into his room and talked to me.

"Mikey, you shouldn't curse" I can almost hear Leo talking to me as if he were in the room.

"But Raph curses! Why can't I!" I begged.

"Because Raph is a lost soul waiting to be found" Leo said with a smile, "Because you know better Mikey, you're better than that"

At the time I felt like someone squeezed my heart, but now I realize I was being a baby.

"Cursing doesn't fit you Mikey"

That's what he always used to tell me. Cursing didn't fit me, well screw that. I can feel the heat travel up my arm, indicating that it's ready. I breathe out in nervousness. I lift up the pan, held it near my stub and closed my eyes.

Come on Mikey, you can do this.

You can do this.

I clench my teeth and hit the burning pan against my stub, pressing it painfully against the wound. I groan loudly, trying not to scream. My eye's shoot open as my arm felt like it was on fire. After a few minutes of pain, I tossed the pan on the stove and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes and waiting for the intense pain to pass.

Ok…Ok its good enough. I open my eyes and look at the wound, seeing it fully cauterized. I breathe out in relief, but still feel dizzy. I stagger to the sink and turn the facet on, watching the cold water fly out of the hose. I cup my hand under the running water and caught some, then brought it up to my mouth, feeling the refreshing liquid run down my throat. I run my hand under the water once again and take another sip. I smile and do it once again, I sip the liquid and feel it run down my throat. But this sip tasted different, it tasted like metal and salt. All I knew that It certainly wasn't water.

I open my eyes and looked down in the sink, seeing it completely filled with blood.

I spit out what I had left in my mouth and turned the facet off, backing away from the sink of blood. Then something caught my eye as I backed away, I looked and saw the damn little girl standing in the middle of the kitchen. Her hair was pushed away from her face, revealing her pale face which was covered with ghastly streaks of red.

"What the hell" I say softly.

She opened her mouth and nothing came out at first, but then soft mumbles came out of her mouth. It sounded like it was a different language, but nothing he's ever heard off. I feel intense anger come out of nowhere, I scream as I grab the burning pan and swing it at the girl. I felt it smash against her head and heard her body hit the ground.

I caught my breath and looked at the little girl. I felt my heart squeeze when I saw a different little girl. Normal face, long brown hair, cute little dress with flowers on it, a large dent in her head and blood running out of her ear.

"Oh my god" I said softly,

I killed a little girl. I killed her. I feel an odd feeling in my gut, like someone's watching me. I turn around and feel my insides turn to ice.

The sink full of blood remained, but I watched as a figure slowly rose up from the blood. My eye's stricken with fear. I back away from the rising figure and the dead little girl on the ground. My feet stumble upon a chair. I flop down and watch the figure continue to rise. Then it stopped.

Everything quiet for a second, then out of nowhere, the figure jerks his head toward Mikey and stares at him. The blood rushed away from its face and I see it true face. Two large black holes where the eyes are supposed to be, the mouth covered most of the bottom half of the head, no nose was visible.

I can't take it anymore, I bury my face in my arms and scream, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everything got quiet. I slowly look up and see that the dead little girl was gone, looked up at the sink and saw the figure was also gone, blood no longer there.

"What the hell is happening to me" I ask myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Keep you're Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Closer

A certain stench enters my nose, the feeling of nostalgia washes over me. The murky, moldy smell of sewage wasn't a good one. But it was a smell I had grown up with. The lair wasn't that clean of a place, hell it was never clean. But the smell brings back memories of a better time. A time with my brothers.

Now look at me, sitting in a kitchen, no idea where I'm at, no idea what's going on, left hands been cut off. I don't know how this happened…I don't even remember what happened last before I woke up here. I sigh and lean back on the chair I put down near the table.

I stare at the sink that the figure came out of, I expect to feel a tingle of some kind when I look at it. But I feel nothing. This place is getting to me. I don't feel anything anymore. Well of course I'll feel scared if something really scary happens, but other than that, I feel nothing.

I felt no guilt when killing Hun, I felt no remorse, no sorrow. Nothing. I'm also scared to know if my brothers are ok. I really hope they're not here. I don't want them to go through what I'm going through.

I can't just sit here and waste away, I have to look for a way out of here.

I push myself to my feet and peek outside the door, seeing if that one dude is around. I'm alone. Good.

I lurch forward and keep moving down the hallway. I glance down at my bloody stub, wishing my hand was still there. I clench my teeth at the pain I'm feeling inside. The pain in my stub has lessened, but the memory of what Hun did to me haunts the crap out of me.

I continue down the hallway when I hear a noise. A voice.

"Mommy? Is daddy ok?"

"I don't know sweetheart" Another voice said, weeping.

I turn around and everything changed. The walls are a blinding white, floors are shiny clean, chairs, gurneys are in the hallways. It looked normal. I also saw a mother and a little girl sitting in a chair opposite of a door, the mother was crying and the little girl was watching her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" The mom sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…Because daddy's hurt" The mom uttered.

A doctor came out of the door opposite from them, "Mrs. Hollen?"

She looked up at him, "Can we have a minute of privacy?" He asked.

She nodded and looked at the little girl, "Sweetheart, I'm going to go see daddy now…go along and go see Uncle Rick…he's in the kitchen" The mom said.

The little girl nodded and slowly walked away, she walked closer and closer to me. Then she ducked down right next to me behind a cart. I watched her, she peeked out and looked at her mom.

"Mrs. Hollen" He said softly.

"Please" She begged.

The little girl inhaled sharply.

"He's gone" The doctor said finally.

The mom fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, begging and pleading for it not to be true. The little girl sat behind the cart and started sobbing. I watched them both, then everything began to fade, returning to the normal, gloomy hallways that I am use to.

I sighed, depressed and slightly confused. What did I just see? Was it a hallucination? My head began to pound in a matter of seconds. I turned away and continued down the hallway. Wanting nothing but to get out of here.

Then at the end of the hallway, I see a door at the end of the hallway, splattered with black paint. Then I remember the key.

I dig it out of my belt and start toward the door. I wonder what lies beyond the door, could it be my brother? Or another one of those foot zombie guys. My heart races as I stop at the door and take a deep breath. I slide the key into the door and turn it, hearing the door unlock.

"Here goes nothing" I mutter, then push the door open.

Wasn't my first guess, but I was suprised none the less.

Dr. Stockman was hanging by his wrists on the ceiling, feet dangling.

"Turtle?" He says.

"Stockman?" I say back.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Just thought I'd drop in" I joke.

"Is this really the time for jokes?" He says strictly.

"Guess not" I shrug, then look around the room, it was much like my room, only there were no hooks. It was small and bland, but something did catch my eye. The dead dog in near Stockman.

"What's with the dog?" I ask.

"Someone put me in here with him, he kept trying to attack me, but after a couple kicks to the face he finally bit the dust"

"Impressive" I say, then spot the door at the end of the room. I walk toward it.

"Where are you going?" He asks, trying to get out.

"Leaving"

"You're just going to leave?" He asks, sounding shocked.

"Listen, the last guy I tried to help did this to me" I hold up my stub, "So don't expect any help from me, plus you already put us through enough shit in our lives" I cringe at the curse word, still not use to it.

"You thought I was asking for your help?" He shouts a laugh, "I don't need you"

"Sounds to me like you were worried when I left" I smirk, "Like you wanted me to stay"

"I wasn't asking for your help, I don't need you to get out of here" He says with pride, as usual.

"Oh? This I gotta see" I lean up against the wall and watch him.

He looks at me with confusion.

"Go ahead" I reassure.

He grins and then begins to work with the rope.

….

An hour passes and he's made no progress what so ever.

"You sure you don't need help?" I ask.

"I said I don't need you" He says sternly.

"Alright" I throw my hand and stub up.

He continues wiggling and flailing to get out. I yawn. Then spot the glass shard at the end of the room, I walk over to it, pick it up and fling it at him. It cuts though the rope and Stockman yelps as he falls and hits the ground. I walk over to him and offer to help with the rope.

"Don't touch me!" He shouts, "I said I could get out myself"

"Looked like it"

He manages to get to his feet without the use of his hands, then tries to undo the ropes around his wrists.

"It's impossible Stockman" I try to reason.

As I finish, the rope falls to the ground. He sighs and rubs his wrists.

"How the-"

"I told you I could do it myself" He utters, then walks to the door.

"Don't know if you care, but I don't think you're going to like what's on the other side of that door doc" I tell him.

"No matter, I am ready for anything" He tells me.

I glance at him, "You're a doctor…not a fighter…I mean without you're robot stuff, you're pretty much useless"

"Wrong again Turtle, I happen to know enough to defend myself"

"Oh do you?"

"Of course I do! And if you're offering to help me I decline, I mean didn't you say yourself that you don't want help" He asks.

"Maybe, but you're more reasonable then Hun…I think"

"Hun? He's here?" He says surprised.

"He was…"

He glances toward the ground and begins pacing, "If Hun is here...and you're here…Then this isn't a coincidence"

"What are you thinking?" I ask, rubbing my chin with confusion.

"My theory, we aren't alone. There are more of us here…I'm guessing Shredder…Karai…Bishop…and if you're here…then the other turtles are most likely here"

My heart sinks to the lowest part of my body, for once I actually agreed with him.

"What are you saying?" I query.

"That this is no mere coincidence, I think we were put here for some reason" He explains, "We all have connection, and I think more of that connection is here"

He's actually making sense.

"Alright, this is bigger than I thought" He says.

"Bigger then you can ever imagine" I add.

He shots a look at me, "What do you mean?"

"Doc…you actually make sense…but there's something else here"

"Explain" He snaps.

"I can't really…it's like an entity…it's been following me ever since I woke up" I drone.

"Excellent, I'm not the only one" He shouts.

"What?"

"I know what you're talking about" He begins to pace "…when I woke up, there was someone standing in this room. It looked human but I could tell it wasn't. And it just…stared at me. Then it took this little girl and left"

The girl! Stockman has been seeing them too.

I groan, "What the hell is going on here"

I see Stockman's eye's gaze over the dog, "What happened to you when you woke up?" He asked.

"Well…My hands were impaled through hooks and there was some kind of monster in the room with me. Tried to rip my jaw off but it killed itself before it could"

Stockman rubbed his chin, "Now what about Hun?"

I thought back, Hun was never in any real danger.

"Not that I know of" I say.

Then I remember the window and the balance beam.

"Wait, in the room there was a window, two small openings and a balance beam inside. We had to put something on the balance beam to make the other come up with the key" I explain, "But…There wasn't anything in the room we could have used"

"And I'm guessing Hun used your hand?" Stockman asked.

I nod grimly.

"I understand, was Hun easy to get out?"

"Yeah, he was tied to a chair"

"Then whosever doing this knew Hun wouldn't help you and made it so one of you had to shed blood to get the door open, they put you two against each other to get out" He inquired.

I thought about it, he made a good point, "So they put us through death situations to see if we get out alive"

"Something close to that" Stockman said.

We stand in silence, Then I watch him feel the back of his head, "Ah ha!" He says.

"What are you doing?"

"Turn around" He orders.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He commands.

I grunt and twirl around, "Just as I thought" He says.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Someone's been digging in our heads" He says.

"What?" My hands flies up to the back of my head, in no time I felt an unnatural feeling scar on the back of my head.

"I have one as well" He informs.

I close my eyes and catch my bearings. "Ok…so there's more of us here…something's following us…someone put us here…and someone messed with our heads" I murmur.

"In layman's terms…yes"

I let out a tiny chuckle, "Great"

We stand in silence, I glance at Stockman and it looks as if he's trying to solve long division in his head.

"So…what do you say?" I stick my hand out toward him.

He looks at the hand, then back up at me, he lets out a sigh, "Considering the circumstances…" He takes my hand, "I will offer my assistance, but after this…we go our separate ways"

"Fine by me"

…..

Stockman wasn't my first guess to actually agree to help me, but it beats being alone.

"Tell me why I'm walking in front again?" Stockman asks.

"Because the last time I turned my back on someone I lost a hand" I explain.

"Listen turtle, I care about my life just as much as you do, and I do have a deep hatred for you"

"Gee thanks"

"But! I want to get out of here, and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary, that doesn't mean killing you, because believe it or not I will need your help to get out"

"What happened to mister 'I can get out of here myself'" I mock.

"Look around…this is bigger than both of us, I'm curious to see what exactly is going on here"

I sigh, "I just want to find my brothers and get out of here"

He looks sideways at me, "I had a feeling that was you're top priority".

We continue walking down long hallways, turning corners, unknowing where we're actually going. Stockman ends up behind me and I begin to feel uneasy.

"I never did like Hun" Stockman broke the silence.

"I always thought there was some tension between you two" I admit.

"More then you could ever imagine"

Silence breaks thought again, not a big fan of silence. We keep walking and turn a corner, continuing down the hall.

"What do you think is really going on here? " I ask, partly for the answer, and partly to take the silence away.

But after a second, no response.

I freeze and quickly turn around, he's not there.

"Stockman?" I call out.

No response.

"No" I said softly, quickly running back down the hallway.

Part of me thinks he slipped away and now is planning on getting out without me. Another part of me thinks he was just a hallucination. I turn the corner and freeze in fear.

He wasn't a hallucination, or planning on leaving me.

He was currently being held up against the wall by his neck, the creepy guy staring into his eyes. The little girl was standing next to the creepy guy. "No" I mutter under my breath. Then charge full speed at the guy, he doesn't see me coming and I tackle him to the ground, smashing my fist in his face.

"DADDY!" The little girl shouts.

I don't see Stockman, but I heard him hit the floor, not sure if he's alive. But I keep throwing my fists at him, his skin feels weird, like clay. He grabs my neck and throws me to the ground, then sits on top of me. I try to kick out of his grip but then he looks into my eyes.

I freeze, not knowing why. It feels like my whole body has been shut down. His eyes, it felt like they were staring into my soul. My vision goes blurry as my life begins being sucked out of me. Then a shout stopped him.

"HEY!"

The creepy guy looks away from me and I inhale deeply, regaining my life back. I catch my breath and look up, seeing Stockman holding a knife to the little girl's neck.

"Let him go" Stockman shouts.

The creepy guy didn't move at first, but then he slowly got off of me and stood up.

"Back away" Stockman ordered.

The creepy guy obeyed and stepped back from me.

"Come here turtle" Stockman said.

Didn't need to tell me twice, I jumped to my feet and hurried next to Stockman. We all stood in silence for a second.

"Tell me what's going on here?" Stockman asked him.

The guy didn't answer.

"Tell me or the girl gets it!" Stockman says.

I feel like something else is here. I slowly turn my head and watch the foot ninja things start piling into the hallways.

"Umm…Doc?"

"What?"

"Behind us"

Stockman looks behind and I watch the color leave his face.

"Shit" He mutters, throws the knife and the guy and pushes the girl toward him.

"RUN!" Stockman orders, then bolts down the hallway.

I follow closely as he sprints away from the foot creatures, the same kind that I was faced with in that room.

"What do we do?" I yell to him.

"Find a door!" He yells.

I franticly look at all the doors, trying to find one that looks open.

"THERE!" I shout, spotting a door that is open slightly.

Stockman reaches' it first, opening it all the way and waiting for me to enter. I literally jump inside and he moves in and slams to door close, forcing his strength against it. I lay on the ground, staring dumbly at Stockman as something hard slams against the door, he forces the door to remain close.

"Help me!" Stockman shouts.

I shake my head and leap to my feet, keeping the door close. I my sore muscles ache as I strain them to give me strength. After a second of pushing, I feel no weight on the other side. Me and Stockman stay still for a second, seeing if they're still trying to get in. Nothing happens.

Stockman steps back and leans against the wall, catching his breath. I slid down the door, sitting on the ground.

"That was close" Stockman speaks.

"Tell me about it"

I look around the very small room, closet actually.

"A janitor's closet?" I question.

"Better then out there" Stockman says.

I nod my head and close my eyes, trying to catch my bearings.

"I uh…" He stammers, "I just…" He has difficulty saying.

I glance at him.

He sighs, "Thanks" He said softly, "For coming back"

I smile, "And thanks for not leaving me"

He nods.

…..

We sat in the closet for about ten minutes before we peeked outside. Once we did, we saw it was empty. We cautiously make our way out and head down the hallway again.

"I feel like a rat in a maze" Stockman admits.

"I feel ya"

We walk down two more hallways before I spot another door with black paint splattered on it.

"Oh god" I say.

"What?"

"You see that door?" I point.

"What about it?"

I took out the key and showed him, "The first one I found had Hun inside, the second one had you in it"

Stockman looks at the door, "You think someone's in there?"

I walk up to the door and slide the key into the key hole, "I know someone's in here"

I take a deep breath and turn the key, pushing the door open, my heart hits my throat.

"LEO!" I shouted.

Leo looked up at me and a look of terror washed over him.

"Oh god Mikey what are you doing here!" Leo said.

I ran toward him, "Mikey wait!" He shouted.

Then felt something light hit my foot.

Everything literally went in slow motion. I looked down at my feet and saw the small wire break and quickly reel back into the wall. Then I looked up at Leo and noticed what he was strapped to.

A guillotine.

Something went off in the twisted machine and the blade slide down quickly.

I turn my attention back at the wire, I quickly dived toward the wire and managed to wrap my one hand around it. The wire rubbed painfully against my skin, I clenched my teeth and wrapped the wire around my wrist, stopping the blade from hitting Leo.

I take a second to catch my breath, my muscles scream in agony, the blade wasn't the lightest thing ever.

"Mikey" Leo softly said, "What's going on?"

"It's ok Leo!" I reassure, "its ok I got you, we'll get you out"

I felt my feet start to slide due to the weight of the blade. The wire dug into my wrist painfully.

"Jesus" Stockman added.

"Stockman! Get Leo out of that machine" I order.

Stockman hesitated at first, then ran to him.

"Mikey…what are you doing with Stockman?" Leo asked sternly.

"Leo this isn't a good time to be the big brother" I stammer, blood drew from my wrists.

"Stockman! Hurry!" I pleaded, not able to hold it for much longer.

"I…I don't know how to get him out! The lock that's holding him in is broken" Stockman says.

"Screw the lock! Get him out!" I scream.

"Mikey…the lock broke when you hit the wire" Leo stated.

My heart cringed, tears leaving my eyes.

"There has to be a way!" I plead.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Stockman hurried. He grabbed the straps and pulled at them.

"Leo it'll…It'll be ok" I tried to reason.

"Mikey!" Leo said.

"What?" I sobbed.

"I love you"

"NO! NO DON'T SAY THAT! WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT!" I screamed.

"GODDAMMIT STOCKMAN GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" My voice cracked.

Stockman pulled as hard as he could at the straps, it being the only way to get him out.

The wires dug further into my wrists and started slowly reeling back into the wall.

"Mikey" Leo said softly.

"STOCKMAN!" I scream.

"It's impossible to get him out!" Stockman shouted.

"NO!" I cry, I'm running out of wire.

"Mikey it's ok…Let go" Leo said softly, tears running down his face.

I inhale sharply, "I can't…I can't Leo"

"There's no other way" Leo admitted, "I love you Mikey"

I fall to my knees, "I love you too Leo…"

I close my eyes , "I'm so sorry Leo"

The wire flies though my hands and I hear the blade slam into the wood.

"I'm so sorry"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I want to thank Amonraphionex for help with this chapter!**  
_

* * *

The Sting from a Dead Hornet

I can hear Stockman breathing, his breaths and short and sharp. I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want to be here anymore. The sound of the blade hitting the wood was enough to kill myself right here. But I must. I have to open my eyes.

When I do open my eyes, the first thing I see is Stockman looking at me, face branded with fear and shock. I'd never thought I'd see Stockman like this, the cocky one man show had finally seen the light. I look at the guillotine and my heart melts with agony, I see Leo's headless body. Arms limp, foot twitched. His dismembered head lay beneath him, eyes and mouth open.

I lost it, I cried out in complete misery. I launch myself at Leo, but Stockman wraps his arms around me and holds me back.

"Michelangelo, you can't do this to yourself" He says.

"LEO!" I scream.

He pulls me away from Leo, Leo moves farther and farther away from me. And before I know it, he throws me though another door. I land on the ground hard, look up and see him close the door.

"You son of a BITCH" I jump up and smash my fist into his jaw. He hits the wall and slides down the door. I look at Stockman, then catch my bearings. My brothers dead, and I killed him. Anger fills my body. I look at Stockman and see a look of complete horror on his face, looking at something behind me.

I turn around and see one of the foot creature things. Usually I'd be peeing myself in fear, but I'm filled with so much anger and hatred toward myself that I feel nothing when I see it. Anger blinds me, I clench my fist and slam it into the foot things head. It falls to the ground, screeching and flailing. I grab both of its ankles and slam it up against the wall.

I expected it to be heavier, but it feels like a bag full of cotton balls. I pick it up again and smash it up against the wall. Then again. Then again. While doing this, I am screaming at the top of my lungs, thinking of nothing but the thought of me killing my brother.

Soon the thing stops flailing around and I drop his ankles, he falls to the ground, limp. I hear Stockman breathing. Man does he have loud breathing. I turn around and face him, seeing him hold his jaw in pain. Then I feel nothing, my legs go numb and I fall sideways. I hear Stockman call my name, but I pass out before I could respond.

….

I don't remember much while passed out, small fragments catch my attention. Like seeing Stockman above me, trying to best to carry my.

"Leo" I say softly.

"Michelangelo?" Stockman calls quickly, sets me down and looks at me, "Michelangelo? Stay with me!" He shouts, but then I close my eyes.

The next time I open my eyes, I see Stockman running from something. He turns around and yelps, then runs faster, carrying me.

"Michelangelo I could really use your help here!" He shouts.

He has a gash running across his cheek, blood dripping from the edge. He doesn't notice me this time, but my heart hammers as I catch a glimpse of what was behind.

That fucking guy. And his little girl.

Then I fall back into darkness.

The next time I woke up, I woke up for good. I quickly sat up in shock, looking around franticly. I see Stockman sitting in a chair, feet propped up on a table, snoring. It's a wonder how he could sleep like this. Or in this.

I slid my feet off of the table and held my head in pain. That's when I noticed the bandages on my hands. And that's when it all crashed down on me.

_"Mikey it's ok…Let go"_

"I'm sorry Leo" I say softly, holding my head in my palm.

"Oh good"

My head snaps up, "You're awake" Stockman stood up and walked toward me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine...what happened?"

"You fainted, I had to drag you to here" He says, checking my bandages.

"You dragged me here?"

"Of course I did, not so useless after all huh?" He continues, "And! I also wrapped up your hand"

"Wow" I say, staring at the floor.

The silence crept on us.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…we hate each other…I don't like you, you don't like me…why do you stay?"

He sighs, looking at the wall, "Truthfully…I don't know…I mean don't take this the wrong way but…I was going to make a move while your back was turned…he moved his hand into his pocket, took it out and threw the small knife on the counter.

I stared at it, not knowing how to react, "Why didn't you"

"Because…I had mixed feelings when you came back and saved me…but then after…you know"

Pain strikes my heart.

"I knew I couldn't leave…even if I did try and kill you once before…but that was then…and now…we need to get out of here"

I couldn't help but smile, in other words he is saying that he needs my help to get out of here.

"There's another door" He says softly.

"What?"

"Another door…splashed with black pain…there's another at the end of the hall"

I groan, "I can't keep doing this man" I say, nodding my head.

"What do you mean?"

"The last door, I killed my brother…Who knows what's on the other side of this one" I explain.

"Or who"

I glance at him, then sighed. "I can't do this"

Stockman grunts, "But you have to"

I look up at him, sigh, then jump off of the table.

"Let's get this over with" I say, then walk out of the room. Just like he said, there's a door at the end of the hallway, splashed with black paint. Fear strikes my heart, my brothers could be in there. I cautiously walked toward the door, Stockman's following close by.

I take the key out of my belt and ready it for another turn.

I stop at the door, closing my eyes, praying to god that Don or Raph aren't in there.

I slide the key into the hole, turn, and slowly push the door open. No wires or anything that I could see, so I swing it open the rest of the way.

It's dark.

Really dark.

I can't see what's ahead of me, Stockman walks in and stand next to me. "What is this?" He asks.

"No clue" I reply.

I don't risk walking any farther, "Maybe" I say softly.

I turn around and grab the door, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stockman asks.

"Only one way to find out" I slam the door shut. It's dark for two seconds, then a light shines down on a cylinder in the middle of the room. I squint and look inside, but I don't see anything right away. Then another light shines right near me. Two ropes, one red, the other blue.

I study them, wondering what they could be for.

Then the last light shines onto the wall. Me and Stockman glare at it and notice the large words written on the wall.

_WILL YOU FORGIVE AND FORGET RED-FREEDOM  
OR  
WILL YOU FINALLY TAKE REVENGE BLUE-DEATH_

"What is this?" I ask, "Saw?"

Then the cylinder spins, revealing a man inside. A man that has struck fear into me for a long time.

"Oh god" Stockman says softly.

Oroku Saki stared at me and Stockman with shock, I stared at him with hate. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, The Shredder, trapped in some kind of cylinder, in front of me, apparently his life is in my hands.

"Stockman? Turtle?" He says.

"Well…would you look at this sudden…turn of events" I say grimly. Look back up at the words, "Looks whose life is in my hands now" I grin.

Oroku frowned and looked at me, "You won't do it…You don't have the guts" He mocks.

"Oh…do I?" I snap, grabbing onto the blue rope.

"Wait" Stockman says.

I look sideways at him, feeling a twinge of anger toward him, "What?" I barked.

"Look" He pointed.

I looked and saw a piece of paper nailed to the wall with the writing. I unhanded the blue rope and walked up to it, tearing it from the wall and reading the small printed words.

_When face with a life or death situation, you realize that you're worst enemy, might just save your life._

"What does it mean" Stockman asks.

I throw the paper to the ground, "Don't know" walk up to the rope and grabbed it, "Don't care"

"Wait! Turtle!" Oroku shouted, "Think about what you're doing!"

"I am thinking…but all I could think about is the way you've treated me and my brothers all these years…treating us like we were fucking worthless…Thinking that you could walk all over us…beating the shit out of us" I shouted.

"Turtle…have mercy!" He pleaded. I broke.

"WHERE WAS OUR MERCY?" I screamed, "WHERE WAS OUR MERCY WHEN WE WERE BLEEDING AND DYING IN FRONT OF YOU!"

He looked at me with shock, "Fuck mercy"

I grabbed the blue rope, "and Fuck you!"

I pulled it down.

Flames engulfed the cylinder, burying Oroku in a wave of flames. And I sat there and watched. Watched as out arch nemesis burned.

"Jesus" Stockman mumbled under his breath.

I managed to tare my eyes away from the glory and see the last light shine on a wall, revealing a door.

"Let's go" I muttered sternly. Then walked toward the door.

I opened the door and stepped out, Stockman followed and I slammed the door shut, continuing on down the next hallway.

Nothing was said, we walked in silence until we saw another door with black paint.

"Another one so soon?" Stockman asked.

I groaned and walked toward it, noticing something wasn't right.

I stopped at the door and examined the lock, it didn't have a key hole. But instead, a hand scanner on the wall near it.

"What the hell?" Stockman said.

I placed my hand on the machine and it scanned, then came up negative.

"Try yours" I command.

He does and it comes up negative.

"Something's got to give" I claimed.

Stockman stared at the machine, studying its features. "This looks oddly familiar" He adds.

"What do you mean doc?"

Then the color leaves his face, "Oh shit" He says softly.

"What?" I ask more sternly.

"…We messed up…bad" He said.

A large and powerful roar sounded through the hallways. Me and Stockman jerked out head down the hallway when he felt as large footsteps shook the entire building. Something was coming, and it was big.

"Oh god no! No no no no!" Stockman panics, then started slamming against the door, trying to open it.

"What are you not telling me?" I demand.

"We screwed up Michelangelo! We screwed up bad!" He shouts.

"HOW!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Oroku!" He shouts finally.

A time bomb went off in my chest, "What do you mean?"

The footsteps got louder.

"This machine…it was in the foot headquarters! Shredders hand print opens it!" He says.

I freeze, stricken with shock and horror.

"That's what the card was trying to tell us! To forgive you're enemies to save your own life!" He explains.

It makes sense, what have I done.

Stockman still tries to tare the door down, but it's not getting anywhere. I look left to right and see another door, upon trying to open it, I find out its locked.

"Shit" I mutter. I noticed something on the ground. A rock.

I don't see any other way. So I pick up the rock and start slamming it down on the door knob. It bent unnaturally at first, but after a couple more hits, it fell off completely.

I dropped the rock, stepped back and kicked the door down. It fell with a thud and I grabbed Stockman and rushed through it. We ran for a couple minutes before we found an open door. Ran inside and hid from whatever was out there.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the dark, the footsteps stopped and we were alone once again. "It should be safe to leave" I claim.

Slowly standing up, I peeked my head outside, seeing that we were alone. I walked out and Stockman followed. "I hate all this hallway walking crap" He growls.

"You and I both pal"

We press on down the new hallway, when we came across an intersection, we both gawked at the confusing sight.

A door at the end of the hallway.

Splashed with silver paint.

"What the?" Stockman says.

"Silver?" I say.

We both look at each other, then casually walk toward the silver door. When we walked up to it, I tried to unlock it with my key, but it didn't work. I sighed, thinking about how to open the door. "Hold on!" Stockman says, then runs down the hallway and turns the corner.

"Stockman!" I shout.

"I have an idea!" He shouts.

An uneasy feeling travels into my stomach, could there be a different key for this door. And if there is. Who could it belong to?

Stockman returns and runs back toward me, he stops and kneels in front of the lock, "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I found two paper clips in that room we hid in, and now I'm picking the lock" He says with pride.

" Can you do it?" I ask.

Before he could answer, the door clicked and unlocked. He smiled and tucked the paper clips into his pocket. "After you"

I grunt, grab the door knob and push the door open.

Something above the door clicks and releases. Then out of nowhere, a gunshot rang through the room. I jumped back in fear, not expecting the large noise.

It took me a minute to process everything, looked at the sting that broke from the door, down to the machine that held a pistol. Then I saw the person sitting in the chair.

I didn't notice it right away, the first thing that I noticed was the green skin and the shell. My heart dropped. But when I looked up at the face, my brain melted upon seeing the orange mask turtle sitting in the chair, bullet hole on the side of his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sacrifice One to Save One

"What…The…Fuck" Was all I could say.

I couldn't take my eyes away from it, I was literally staring at myself. But…I…killed it. Or him. Or me. I feel my legs go numb from confusion. It looks just like me, could it really be me?

I find my strength and walk toward it, studying every feature. It was me, down to the last detail. I couldn't even think straight, I looked away, "Please tell me I'm seeing things" I mutter.

Looking at Stockman, I see he's also stricken with confusion. "I…I don't even…" He stammered, clearly unable to explain.

He slowly walked up to it and stared at it, looking closely at it. Opening the eye lids, examining the mouth, feeling the skin. "It...It's real" He said.

"Are you sure?" I ask, stomach in knots.

"I'm dead sure, it has a skeleton, blood, everything"

We stared at the body in front of us, "What the hell is going on around here?" I ask.

"I don't…it's an illusion" He said.

"Are you sure?" I ask, not thinking of any other explanation.

"I don't see any other logical explanation" Stockman explains.

I think about it being an illusion, it's possible, but at this point, I'm willing to believe anything.

"We should get out of here, I feel my mind slowly melting just by looking at it" Stockman said.

I turn around and head for the door, then hear gun cocks. My heart stops beating and I look down the hallway and see two police officers, although they didn't seem like the helpful kind. Their skin was a shadowy black and eyes were bright red, they both had really big guns in their hands.

Stockman walked out right in front of me, unknowing of the cops. One of the cops shot their gun, "WATCH OUT!" I shout as I pushed Stockman to the floor, taking the bullet right in the chest. The bullet didn't feel like a regular bullet, I felt myself heaving for air. Looking down, I saw a bean bag on the ground. The guns were filled with bean bag rounds.

I quickly grabbed Stockman and sprinted the opposite way, bean bags flying past me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head, then I hit the ground, falling in a deep dark trance.

…..

The pain in my head grew more intensely when I awoke, I groaned and rubbed my head, feeling a pretty big bump on the back of my head. I ignore the pain and look around, studying the room I was in. It was another closet. How does Stockman find so many unlocked doors? Speaking of Stockman, I looked around and found him gone.

"Stockman?" I call, no answer.

I place my hands on the ground and push myself up, standing with shaky feet, I wobble to the door and push it open. Looking outside, I see the door splattered with orange, the one with the hand scanner that belonged to Shredder. I stagger toward it and wobble the door knob, wanting it to open, so I can be faced with yet another horror.

"Michelangelo!" I hear, turn around and see Stockman running up to me, "Good, you're awake" He said.

"Yeah…What happened?" I asked.

"Well, when you were knocked out," He coughed, "I…Kind used you as a human shield, but just to get away from the weird guys! And I used your shell so it wouldn't cause damage to you!" He said quickly.

I shake my head, not knowing how I felt about it, "Doesn't matter, you did what you had to do" I say, "But where did you go?" I ask.

"Well…while waiting for you to get up, I thought about that scanner, and where it was located" He starts, "Oroku wasn't the only person who was able to use that scanner"

I stare with confusion, "Ok…so who else could have used it?" I ask.

He removes his hand from his back, revealing an unnaturally large severed hand.

"Hun" I say softly.

"Exactly" He says with a grin, "A…hand for a hand you might say"

I take the hand with satisfaction, grinning. I moved to place it on the scanner, but Stockman stops me.

"Michelangelo, listen to me very carefully" He says softly.

"I think I have an idea of what's going on here" He says, "One of us is being tested"

"Tested?"

"Yeah, when I went to get Hun's hand, I noticed cameras" He explains, "One in each room and a couple in the hallways"

"So…someone's watching us?"

He nods his head, "I think, now I'm not sure, it's just a theory"

I nod my head uncertainly.

"One more thing" He reaches into his pocket, "I thought…you might want this" He says, handing me something.

I look and see Leo's mask in his hand. I stare at it with upset, feeling misery in my stomach. I take it and hold it tight in my hand.

"Th-Thanks" I say hurt.

He smiled, then allows me to open the door. I look at the hand, then press it up against the green screen, it makes fizzing noises, then dings. The door unlocked.

Fear bubbles inside, I drop the severed hand and look at the mask. I wrapped it around my bicep and tied it in a knot, took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob.

"You ready?" I ask.

"No" He answers, "But let's get this over with"

My heart hammers in my chest as I turn the knob, close my eyes and push the door open.

At first I heard nothing, but then with eyes closed, I heard the familiar shouts.

"Mikey!" A familiar female voice said.

"Oh god, buddy!" A familiar male voice said.

And then it all went silent, but then the next voice made me fall to my knees.

"Michelangelo"

A plop to my knees, I knew who they were, I didn't even need to open my eyes. But he had to. And upon opening them, he saw April on one side, standing on a large platform, hands tied behind back, some kind of metal brace around her neck. On the other side was Casey, same situation. And on the far wall, Master Splinter, same situation. Each had a different number.

April, 1

Splinter, 2

Casey, 3

In big words, written across the floor.

_One lives  
Two perish  
your choice_

The door slammed shut behind us, Stockman rushes to try and open it, I hear him tug on the doorknob with trouble, no way to get out. I didn't even want to continue, I fell on my elbows and sobbed uncontrollably on the floor.

"Michelangelo" Splinters voice instantly soothed me.

I looked up, into his eyes.

"It will be alright my son, you must stay strong" He calmed.

I held back my misery and nodded, pushing myself to my feet. I swayed for a second before looking around more, wiping fresh tears from cheeks. On the wall near Casey, were three buttons, marked with each number. Above it wrote.

_Pull to save_

I clenched my teeth and looked away, unable to control myself in this situation.

"Forget me man" Casey blurted.

I jerked my head toward him, looking into his eyes.

"What?" April shouted.

"I said forget me, I don't mind dying if I know that I'm saving one of you" He said.

"Casey no!" April shouted.

"April think about it! He's choosing between his father and his best friend" Casey said.

"Michelangelo will pick who he thinks is right to pick" Splinter's voice hit strings in my heart, as if every word was the cure for his misery.

"Don't think like that" April shouted.

"Wait…" Casey stopped all talk, "Mikey…is that…Leo's mask?"

My heart hits the floor, I look into his eyes, then April's, tears running down her face, then Splinters.

"Leonardo" Splinter said softly, closing his eyes, allowing fresh tears to flow.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, unknowing of what to say. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"You gonna be ok?" Stockman asked softly.

I inhaled sharply and looked at him, nodding slightly.

"Stockman? What is he doing here?" April shouted.

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now" I stated roughly.

He thought about everything, how he had to pick between his two best friends, and his father. Somehow, he felt like he already knew who he was going to pick.

"Listen Mikey, forget about me, just don't even think about me, pretend I'm not here" Casey egged.

"Casey stop it!" April snapped.

"Enough!" Splinter commanded, "Let him think"

The world around me goes dark, I feel like I'm drifting off into another world. This whole situation, it's confusing, scary. Killing Hun, seeing Leo die, seeing an illusion or something of me getting shot in the head, and now choosing between my father and my friends.

I looked at each of them, Casey, his face filled with hopelessness. Splinter, face filled with misery and sadness. And April, face filled with fear.

"Michelangelo?" Stockman said behind me.

I turned around and faced him, "Is there any way to get them out?" I asked.

He looked at them, then walked over to Casey, jumped up on the platform and looked for a way to get him out. I walked to Splinter and placed my hand on the platform, after trying to pull myself up, my arms screamed in distress. I yelped and fell back to the ground.

"Michelangelo" Splinter said softly.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"I love you my son" He soothed softly.

I cried out abruptly, I stood up and reached out for his hand, grabbing it and holding it tightly. "I love you too father", as I look at him, I see the metal brace around his neck, there's a chain connecting that to the wall, making sure they stay in place.

"Michelangelo!" Stockman shouted, "I'm sorry but…I don't see a way I could get them out"

I figured as much, and I also guess that the door near Splinter can't be opened until I push a button. I let go of Splinters hand and reach for the door, tugging on the knob. I thought so. I clench my teeth in desolation, feeling lower then dirt.

I walked toward the buttons and examined the three of them. Mind on the verge of melting. Stockman walks up to me, "We can find a way" He reasons.

"There's no other way Stockman" I tell the truth, knowing which button to pick.

I move my hand near the button, "I'm so sorry" I say loud enough for them to hear me. "Forgive me  
I say as I push the button.

I instantly hear two small pops. Then two bodies hitting the floor. My heart hammers, legs and arms go numb. I don't want to turn around, but I do anyway.

And when I turn around, I instantly see Casey on the floor, head missing, pieces of skull and brain splattered on the ground. And with a look to the left, April's laying face down, head now tiny pieces all over the floor.

I looked away from the sight and looked up at Splinter, his neck brace released and hit the floor, wrist restrains fell to the floor.

Splinter looks up at me, our eye's meet. I walk up to him as he jumps down from the platform. We stand face to face, then in a strange desperation, I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, concealing my face in his shoulder, weeping in misery.

He rubs my head, softly telling me everything will be ok. I don't want to let go, I want to stay in his arms forever, but we slowly disconnect. I wipe the tears from my eye and look at the door, hearing it unlock. I look back at Stockman. He stretches out his hand toward Splinter.

"I'm willing to put the past behind to get out of here" He says softly.

Splinter gazes at him, then looks at me, "Is it true, that you saved my son's life?" He asks calmly.

Stockman nodded, "Yes"

He takes his hand, "I am forever in your debt" he smiles.

"Don't worry about it" Stockman smiled.

"We should get going" I wanted this tender moment to continue, but we had to keep moving.

Splinter nods and we walk toward the door, I casually push it open and look down the long hallway. It seemed strangely long, as if the hallway was longer than the building itself.

"Something's not right here"

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked.

"It…It just doesn't seem right" I say.

I expect another response, but it was dead silent. I mean dead silent…like…scary silent. To the point where I can hear my insides working.

"Guys?" I say as I turn around.

My heart drops to the farthest pit of my stomach. I'm alone.

"Sensei? Stockman?" I call out. But they're gone. And the door that we just came through is gone to, replaced with more hallway. It was the same thing that was behind me. More strange hallway. I begin to panic. "STOCKMAN! SENSEI!" I scream.

But then I feel it.

The hot breath on the back of neck.

I don't even think about it, I quickly turn around. And there he was. The monster/man that has been following me ever since I got out.

Then my world goes black.


End file.
